LOSTAriana Parker's story
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: OC story. Ariana Parker is another survivor and she must learn to forget the secrets that she's held for so long.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lost

Okay, so I started to write a different OC story but no one reviewed and I don't think anyone liked it, so here's a new one.

XxXxOoOo

Ariana sat down on the sand, trying to replay the events that had happened that day before.

XxXxOoOo

Ariana was sitting next to her brothers in her seat on the plane. She was bored out of her mind. She forgot that she put everything in her luggage and not in her carry-on bag.

"Hey Ar?" her older brother Garrett asked.

"What?" she growled, as a result of her no sleep last night.

"I--" he was cut off by a loud screeching sound. Oxygen masks came down as Ariana looked up. She looked over at Griffin and saw that he was sleeping. She ignored the instructions that the flight attendant had given them and shook her younger brother awake.

"GRIFF! GRIFFIN WAKE UP!" she yelled as she shook him awake. His eyelids fluttered and he sat up. She thrust the oxygen mask at him at told him to strap it on. She pulled the one that was in front of her on and she looked back just as the back of the plane broke off. She saw her mom being pulled out of her seat and had to hold back a scream.

XxXxOoOo

"Hey. I brought you something to eat." a brunette man said, holding a mango out to her.

"Thanks." she replied. "I'm Ariana."

"Jack. What are you doing all alone?"

"Um, thinking. Why?"

"No reason. Kate and I were going to the cockpit. Wanna come?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"Sure. But I have one question to ask." Ariana said, looking up at him and taking the knife he was handing to her.

"Shoot."

"Why are you asking me?" she asked, cutting into the mango and looking back out at the ocean.

"Because we need another person and you looked like you needed someone else to talk to." Jack said standing up. "We're leaving soon, so if you wanna--."

"Yeah. Sure. I'll come. Thanks." she said, throwing her mango down and giving the knife back to Jack. He nodded and led the way to Kate.

XxXxOoOo

Kate, Jack, Charlie and Ariana were trekking through the jungle in a terrential downpour. Ariana saw the cockpit up ahead. "Hey guys! Is that it?" she yelled up to them.

"Yup." Kate said shakily. Charlie just stared at the plane and Jack leaned on his walking stick.

"Let's do this." Jack said, continuing to walk over to the plane. Ariana and Kate looked at each other and gulped. Charlie nodded and continued to walk. Ariana walked over to Jack.

"What if someone, um, like, isn't dead? Like, they're still living? What do we do then?" she asked shakily. Jack chuckled. "What?! I'm serious! What the hell do we do?!"

"Are you scared?" he laughed.

"What?!"

"Are you scared?"

"Yeah! Kinda..." she stammered. Jack shook his head and continued to walk to the cockpit. A few minutes later Jack was banging on the lock of a door and yelling. A body flew out and Kate and Ariana screamed. "Kate! Are you okay?" Jack yelled.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kate yelled back.

"Ariana?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm fine! Charlie's fine by the way! I'm Charlie!" Charlie yelled back at them. They continued their trek up to the pilots seat. "All right. Let's just get this trans--."

"Transceiver."

"Transceiver thing and get out of here." Charlie said, looking at the pilot and co-pilots seats. Ariana silently agreed. They all went into the room and looked around. Ariana saw a complex walkie-talkie and picked it up.

"Jack! Is this it?" she asked.

"Uh-huh!" he said back. Kate was looking around and saw a man sitting in the pilots chair. She looked a little closer and he coughed. Kate screamed! Jack ran over and saw that he was alive. He started asking rapid fire questions and giving him water. They all heard a roar outside. Kate, Ariana, and Charlie looked up at the window with wide eyes and choking back screams.

"It's right outside!" Kate whispered.

"What's right out--." the pilot asked, cut off by Jack who shushed him. Kate went to the window and started to rub some of the fog off of it. The pilot crawled onto one of the seats and pulled himself out of plane. Right away he was attacked and Ariana and Kate screamed at the top of their lungs. Blood splattered the windshield and the windows. Ariana backed away and right into Jack. She looked up at him with fear filling her violet eyes.

"What the hell just happened?!" Charlie yelled. Jack shook his head and crawled up to the seats, trying to not trigger another attack by whatever was out there. He tried to grab the transceiver.

"Jack! Just leave it!" Kate screamed at him!

"Jack let's go!" Ariana yelled.

"Just leave it!" Charlie yelled after them. Jack grabbed it and they heard another metallic screech outside. The plane lurched and fell down. They jumped out and ran down the path of trees! Jack, Ariana, Kate and Charlie ran as fast as they possibly could through the jungle. Charlie tripped and fell. He was trapped. "Help! Help!" he yelled. Jack turned around and tried to get him up.

"Jack!" Ariana yelled. Kate pulled her along. They slipped and ran into a tree that had grown into a shelter of some sorts. Kate was looking around screaming Jack's name. Ariana slumped down in a corner and let the tears fall.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five." Kate whimpered. Ariana looked up and wiped her face.

"What's that?" Ariana asked Kate.

"What's what?" Kate asked back. Someone ran into the clearing and Kate tackled him. "Charlie! Where's Jack?!"

"I don't know!" Charlie replied on the ground.

"What do you mean you don't know? He pulled you up didn't he?" Kate asked, dragging as much information as she could out of him.

"Yeah! I was dead! We were both dead! I ran away and he was...I don't know where he is!" Charlie stammered.

"We have to go after him, Kate! He could be dead!" Ariana said, panic hiking her voice up a notch.

"We're going back there! You can come or you can stay here!" Kate said to Charlie.

"Go back? Kate, there's a certain gargantuan quality to this thing!" Charlie said. Kate and Ariana left him there. Charlie picked himself off the ground and followed them.

XxXxOoOo

Ariana, Kate, and Charlie had made their way to a stream. "What is that?" Charlie asked, seeing something in the water. Kate bent down and picked it up. It was a pilot emblem thing. There was a reflection in the water that showed a body that was in the trees. All three of them looked up and gasped. It could be either of two people, Jack or the pilot. "What--?" Charlie was cut off by Jack, who had just walked out of the trees.

"It's the pilot." He said, answering Charlies question.

"Jack!" Ariana breawthed. Kate went up to him and looked at him with a quizzical look.

"How did you get away from it?" Kate asked.

"Dove into the bushes. It didn't see me. That's how I got here with you guys. We should make our way back, got what we were looking for you know?" Jack replied. He started walking and Ariana and Kate shared quick glances. Charlie looked back up at the pilot and followed Jack.

XxXxOoOo

Please R&R. Tell me what you think of it and whether I should continue or not! 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lost, but I do own my ideas! Guess that's as close as I'm ever gonna get...

XxXxOoOo

Ariana, Jack, Kate and Charlie were heading back through the jungle and back to where the rest of the losties had made their camp. Kate and Charlie were talking about something that happened in the cockpit. Jack was quiet, which is something that Ariana hadn't experienced from him. She was staring at his tattoos, which kind of looked cool in the eerie light after the storm. She wondered what kind of a person he was before the crash. He seemed nice, but then, maybe she did too. "Hey, Jack?" she asked, quietly.

"Yeah?" he replied, not looking back at her. She felt unwanted, a feeling she had been trying to bury for a long time. She picked a leaf from a nearby tree and started tearing it in half.

"Um, what did you do in the real world?" she asked. Jack laughed and smiled back at her. Ariana dropped the leaf. "I mean it! The tattoos make no sense for a guy like you."

"Yeah, I get that alot. I was a spinal surgeon. The tattoos were just a spontaneous decision, I didn't feel like going through the pain to get it removed. So, what about you? What kind of a person were you in the real world?" he asked, smiling at her. Ariana lowered her head and blushed. She didn't want to answer the question. It caused to much pain. Jack turned around, not waiting for her to answer. Ariana breathed in deeply, she had avoided the question. For now.

XxXxOoOo

They had arrived at the camp just in time to see two men fighting. Jack ran over to them and pulled them apart. "That's it! That's it!" The Iraqi started speaking in Iraqi.

"You want some more of me boy?!" Sawyer yelled.

"Tell everyone what you told me! Tell them that I crashed the plane!" Sayid yelled back.

"The shoe fits buddy!" Sawyer screamed.

"What is going on?!" Ariana yelled at both of them.

"This guy was sitting in business class, hands folded under the blanket, didn't move once! And for some reason, JUST POINTIN' THIS OUT! The guy next to him didn't make it!" Sawyer explained.

"STOP!" Kate screamed. For some reason both of them stopped. "We found the transceiver, but it's not working! Can anyone help?!"

"Yes, I think I might be able too!" Sayid said.

"OH GREAT! PERFECT! LET'S TRUST THIS GUY!" Sawyer yelled again. Everyone glared at him, but only one man dared to stand up to him.

"Hey, man! We're all in this together. Let's try--." Hurley spoke up.

"Shut up, Lardo!" Sawyer glared. Hurley shut up and glared back.

"Hey!" Jack said. "Shut up!"

"Whatever you say, Doc! You're the hero!" Sawyer contradicted.

XxXxOoOo

Ariana was looking around trying to find something to eat when Kate ran up to her. "Hey." Kate said, brushing by her. "Wanna have another adventure?"

"You know it!" Ariana laughed.

"Sayid said he fixed the transceiver, but we have to get to higher ground. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Ariana replied. Kate nodded and they both walked over to Sayid. All three of them were standing by some of the wreckage when a blonde woman and a brunette man came over.

"I'm coming with you." the woman said.

"No she's not. She's just making bad decisions to upset her family, which is at the moment ME!" the man said.

"Shut up and stop trying to be charming!" she said. "I'm going with you."

"I'm not so sure that's such a good idea--." Kate said, sharing a glance with Ariana.

"What are you? Two years older than me?! You're going aren't you?" Shannon asked Charlie, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Yup. Are you?" Charlie asked back.

"Yup."

"Yeah, I'm definitely going." Kate, Sayid and Ariana sighed. Kate was the one that spoke up.

"Fine. Everyone can come, but we're leaving now!" Kate said. The six of them started the trek to the mountain. They passed Sawyer, who was reading a letter. He looked up and saw them, he put the letter away and caught up with them once they were in the jungle. "I see you decided to join to us." Kate said.

"I'm a complex guy sweetheart!" Sawyer replied. Kate looked at Sayid and carried a pissed off expression. Ariana put her hand on Kate's shoulder and gave her a look that said, _he's a jerk. Don't listen to him._

XxXxOoOo

The seven of them were in a line when Sawyer spoke up. "Okay. Wide open spaces. Why don't you check the radio?" He asked, everyone rolled their eyes. They were so over Sawyer's jerkiness.

"We're still blocked by the trees." Sayid said.

"Just check the damn radio!" Sawyer yelled.

"IF I JUST CHECK--!" Sayid was cut off by a roar.

"What was that?" Ariana asked.

"It's coming towards us I think!" Charlie said.

"I NEVER SHOULD HAVE COME ON THIS! AAH!" Shannon screamed, as Boone grabbed her arm and ran away. Ariana looked backwards and then started running. Sayid grabbed Kate and started running. Kate stopped and screamed.

"SAWYER!"

"Kate!" Ariana yelled. They all stopped when they heard gunshots. They ran back to Sawyer and saw that there was a bear at his feet.

"That's a big bear." Kate observed. Boone kneeled down and examined the bear.

"Guys. This isn't just a bear, it's a polar bear." he said.

"Polar bears don't live this far south." Shannon said back.

"Spot on." Charlie replied.

"She's right." Sayid said.

"This one does!" Ariana said, walking up to the rest of the group.

"Did. Did it did." Sawyer replied. He stuffed the gun back down his pants. They all looked at him.

"Where did that come from?" Kate asked.

"Probably bear village. How the hell am I supposed to know?" Sawyer replied, with a smile on his face.

"Not the bear, the gun!" Ariana said back, tired of his retorts.

"Took it off one of the bodies. Saw a guy lying there with an ankle holster and I took the gun 'cause I thought it might come in handy. And guess what . . . I just shot a bear!" Sawyer exclaimed

"Wait a minute, people don't usually carry guns on planes." Shannon spoke up.

"They do if they're a U.S. Marshal, sweetcheeks." Sawyer replied.

"How did you know he was a U.S. Marshal?" Kate asked, covering her face of all emotion.

"He had a clip-on badge. Took it 'cause I thought it was cool!" Sawyer said, pulling out a badge with a star on it. Ariana rolled her eyes.

"I think you're the criminal!" Sayid said.

"What?"

"Yes, I think that you knew he was a U.S. Marshal because you were the one he was bringing back to the states!"

"You're as suspicious of me as I am of you!"

"Yes, but you're the prisoner!"

"Okay. I'm the prisoner, you're the terrorist! We can all play a part. Who do you wanna be?" Sawyer said, looking at both Shannon and Ariana. Kate took the gun from Sawyer and pointed it at him.

"Does anyone know how to use a gun?" she asked.

"I think you just pull the trigger." Charlie replied. Ariana looked at him, trying to hold back laughter.

"Kate, don't use the gun!" Sayid said.

"I want to take it apart!" Kate said. Sayid went through some instructions, which Ariana didn't understand and probably wouldn't use at all. Kate gave the ammo to Sayid and gave the gun back to Sawyer. He grabbed her arm and they exchanged some stuff that was inaudible to everyone else. Kate stood by a tree and stared after Sawyer. Ariana walked by her and gave a sweet smile. They all continued their trek up the mountain

XxXxOoOo

Please R&R. I want to thank everyone who gave me a review! I also want to thank everyone that gave me constructive criticism (go constructiveness!!) Thirdly, any ideas anyone has, I will be happy to hear them!!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, what a surprise there!**

XxXxOoOo

Ariana, Kate, Shannon, Boone, Sawyer, Sayid and Charlie had made their way up the mountain. Sayid and Sawyer were both behind everyone else. "Oh! Now's a good time to check the radio! Not before but now!" Sawyer grumbled.

"We're up higher." Sayid replied calmly, taking the radio out of the cloth he had packed it in.

"Yes we are!" Sawyer complained again. He walked in front of Sayid trying to catch up with the rest of them. Sayid rolled his eyes and turned the radio on. Ariana looked back quickly and was amazed at the beauty of the island from this height. She looked at the group just as Sayid said that they had a bar. She gasped and stood rooted in her spot. Why should she run toward them? She had no one back at home.

"Hello? Hello?" Sayid asked into the transceiver. Everyone excitedly awaited the answer. There was a loud screeching sound.

"What is that?!" Ariana asked, excitement finally creeping into her voice.

"It's feedback." Boone replied, quickly looking back at her. Ariana nodded, still a little confused. "But feedback from what? What would do that?"

"I'll tell you what it is! This guy not fixing the radio! Thing doesn't even work!" Sawyer complained yet again. Everyone rolled their eyes. This guy was the most annoying person in the world!

"No, no, no, no, no. It's not broken. There's just something else transmitting from somewhere." Sayid said, making everyone else more confused then they were before. Everyone nodded their heads, but it was Kate that spoke.

"From where? Can you get the signal?" she asked quickly. Sayid nodded and pressed a few buttons on the radio. A voice came into the air. A woman was speaking French!

"It's the French! The French are coming! I've never been so happy to hear the French in my life!" Charlie yelled. Everyone shared his enthusiasm.

"Does anyone speak French?!" Sayid asked. Everyone shook their heads no.

"I never took French in high school. But come on! There's gotta be someone who took it." Kate tried to convince everyone.

"She does!" Boone yelled, pointing at Shannon.

"What are you talking about? No I don't!" Shannon yelled back.

"What? You spent a year in Paris!"

"Drinking! Not studying!"

"You're lying! I've heard you speak French before!"

"Do you speak French or don't you? Because that would be nice!" Sawyer yelled in her face. Shannon nodded and took the transceiver from Sayid. She translated it and by the time she was done, everyone was pretty much scared out of their wits!

"That was good." Boone said. Everyone nodded.

"Guys. Where are we?" Charlie asked, pretty much freaking everyone out.

XxXxOoOo

The group was walking back to camp when Boone pointed out that it was getting dark. Sayid agreed and told everyone that where they were was going to be good as any to make camp. "All right. You guys enjoy your little camp out. But I'm gonna head back to camp." Sawyer said, making his way back to the camp.

"You'll never make it back." Ariana pointed out.

"Ooh, afraid the trees are gonna get me?" Sawyer asked, stopping. Ariana clenched her jaw and prepared to punch the man in the face.

"No! We're afraid that what's knocking down the trees are gonna get you!" Kate shot back. Stepping up to Ariana.

"She's right. You'll never make it back to camp!" Ariana said again.

"Well, then. If your so worried about me, why don't you give me my clip back?" Sawyer said, pulling out his gun.

"Put your gun back in your pants Sawyer." Kate replied, rolling her eyes. Ariana went back to where she put her bags. Kate came back with her. They talked for a little while, mainly about how much of a jerk Sawyer was.

XxXxOoOo

Ariana was the only one that was still up. She was contemplating what the group had talked about. There was the "puppet show" that Sayid had come up with. And then there was the monster that they had talked about. Charlie was right, where were they? Ariana looked up and saw Boone standing next to her. "Hi." she said, politely, but kind of freaked out by this random guy.

"Um, hi. I'm supposed to be on the next watch shift." he said, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Ariana smiled and went to where she set up her things. She laid down and quickly fell asleep. What felt like a few minutes later, she heard something and woke up. Sure enough, Boone had taken the gun off Sawyers pants and had tried to get the clip off of Sayid.

"You take my gun off me boy?" Sawyer asked, grabbing for the gun.

"I was just standing watch." Boone tried to make what he did seem okay.

"Oh please, he doesn't believe in guns. He goes on marches." Shannon said, earning a laugh from about two people. Ariana couldn't laugh, she was the one that gave Boone her shift. Yet again, another stupid thing that she's done!

"I do NOT go on marches!" Boone countered. This argument went on for a while. Until Shannon and some of the rest of them agreed that they should give the gun to Kate. They did and Kate silently took it. Ariana wondered what she did in the real world, but screw that! On how secretive Kate was, that information would never happen. Ariana looked at Kate and saw that she held the gun as if she knew how to use it. Of course, Ariana probably looked the same way with half the things she touched.

XxXxOoOo

Please R&R. I just have to say one thing....I ENJOY LOST!!! (Sorry for my bout of randomness). I have a question for everyone reading this....do you think that she should fall in love with someone? And if so, who? And some answers to everyones questions: Arianah-I got the name Ariana from the books Harry Potter(it was Dumbledore's sisters name). All4Jesus and Jac-You are just gonna have to wait and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, what a surprise there!**

XxXxOoOo

The group had made it back to the camp in the middle of the afternoon, safely. A woman came up to them and asked them if they had found anything. Sayid asked her to wait a few minutes, while he prepared what he was going to say to the group. He called everyone over to where he was standing and started talking about things that they needed to do. Ariana wasn't paying any attention, since most of what Sayid was talking about was a lie anyway. She went to Jack's tent to see what he was doing. She bumped into a heavy set man. "Hi. We haven't met, but I'm Ariana." she said politely, trying to look around him to see if Jack was anywhere in his tent.

"Hurley." he said nervously. "I was just getting some more water."

"Okay. Um, have you seen Jack at all?"

"Uh, yeah. He's over there." he said, jerking his head in the direction of the fuselage.

"In the fuselage?" she asked, not quite getting the fact of why he was in there.

"Yeah, um, I gotta go get that water." Hurley said, walking swiftly away from her. She stared after him with a look of disbelief on her face. She was still rooted to the spot when Kate brushed past her and went into the tent, not bothering to check if Jack was there or not.

XxXxOoOo

Ariana was listening to the rain patter against the tarp of her tent. Everyone else was gathering up all the tarps that they could find and they tried to catch rain water in it. Ariana got bored quickly and went to Jack's tent, she hadn't had a chance to talk to him earlier so she decided that this would be as good of a time as any. By the time she got there, Jack stalked out of his tent, fuming over what Kate just did. "What's up?" she asked, going up to him.

"I wanna know what you did in the real world. You refused to tell me before and I wanna know why!" Jack fumed. Ariana took a step back at gazed up at him.

"I'm sorry." she said finally.

"For what?"

I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I have to pretend to be as good as you. I'm sorry that I can't tell you what happened to me. I'm sorry, because as soon as I tell you, I can't continue the story that I've made up for myself. I can't continue pretending that nothing's ever happened to me. I can't--." she broke off into a sob. Jack pulled her close and listened as she cried for her dead mom and dad, cried for the one brother that she knew was dead. Cried out of fright. Crying everything out that ever happened to her. Jack couldn't tell what was her tears and what was the rain. She looked back up at him, and realizing what happened she walked back to her tent.

XxXxOoOo

It was the middle of the night and Ariana was sitting in her tent, thinking over the things that had just happened. Jack was operating on the man with the shrapnel in his side and she thought that she would go see if he wanted to talk to her. By the time she went over there Jack had left. She was standing outside when she heard a loud gunshot. She ran into the tent and saw Sawyer standing over the man with a gun pointed at his chest. "SAWYER!" she screamed.

Sawyer looked back at her with realization in his eyes. She turned around and almost left the tent when Sawyer grabbed her arm. "Oh, no you don't. You're gonna wait until he comes in here." he growled. She nodded, his fingers were biting into her arm and she bit back a scream of pain.

"What the hell did you do?" came Jack's voice from outside. He came in and gaped at what Sawyer did. Sawyer and Jack argued for awhile, talking so fast that Ariana could barely understand them. The man on the bed spluttered and started breathing.

"Oh, no way." came Hurley's voice from outside.

"I want you to get out." Jack said, looking at Sawyer, Ariana and Kate.

"I was aiming for his heart." Sawyer said, disbelieving.

"Yeah, well you missed. You perforated his lung. It could take days to bleed out."

"I only had one bullet."

"I want you to get out. I said GET OUT!" Jack yelled at the three of them. Ariana silently agreed and walked out, taking one last look at Jack working on the man. Jack walked out two minutes later, his head hung. Ariana ran up to him.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"Hey." he answered.

"I wanna tell you."

"Wanna tell me what?"

"My life, what I did before the crash, and I want you to listen and not make any comments until I'm done." Jack nodded and Ariana continued. "When I was five, my parents and I were walking back from a restaurant in New York City, where we lived. A robber from a near by bank came and shot both of my parents. He almost shot me, but decided it would be more torturous to let me live. A few hours later a man found me sobbing near my parents bodies. He took me to an orphanage. I was there for six months, in the six month a couple took me in as their foster child. Two months later, I was officially adopted. Everything was great until the one day when my mom wasn't home. My dad came up to me and told me to come into his room, I did, I had learned early on that disobedience wasn't tolerated. He sexually abused me. I never told a person, even though it happened again and again. But somehow, somebody found out and called the police on them. The children's security took me to California and put me in an orphanage there. I was adopted two or three years later. When I was fifteen, my friend told me about cutting, and showed me how it was done. Still into that to this day. The family that adopted me had two sons, I was smack dab in the middle. Garrett was about two years older than me and Griffin was four years younger. That was the best family that I had ever been in! But, when I was sixteen, my boyfriend got me into drinking, of course I dumped him, but not before I was addicted. I couldn't believe it. This was just one more thing to add to my ever growing list of reasons why I hated myself. Two years later I had tried to kill myself twice. Garrett saved me both times. The second time he actually convinced me that I would be way to missed to kill myself. We were on the plane for our family vacation. I guess you could say, that this is like heaven compared to what I've been through." Ariana stopped, a few tears slipped down her face.

She looked at him and shook her head. She stood up and walked out of his tent. Not looking back once. She couldn't decide whether his face depicted that that was all he wanted to know, or whether he hated her now. But what did it matter, she wasn't talking to him now, or possibly ever.

XxXxOoOo

Please R&R. Um, I wasn't sure of the dialog that was used in this episode, like at all, so I'm making it up as I go along. So, I will be veering off the plot line somewhat.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, but I own Ariana and any other ideas I come up with....I guess this is a close as I'm gonna get...poor me!**

XxXxOoOo

It was the fifth night that the losties had been on the island and there was another thing happening. The fuselage was making sounds and something was moving. Ariana had just gone to sleep when Walt's frigging dog started barking. She woke up and quickly stood. She went up to Charlie and they looked at each other. "Somebody's in there . . . " the blond pregnant girl said. Hurley shook his head and answered slowly.

"Everything in there is dead!"

"It's Sawyer." Jack said, looking over at Kate. Ariana couldn't see Sawyer so maybe Jack was right. He was right at least 80 percent of the time.

"Right behind you Jackass!" Sawyer said sarcastically. _Oh_. Ariana thought.

Charlie, Kate, Jack, Ariana, Sawyer and Sayid all trekked up to the fuselage and peered into the opening. Jack shined his flashlight into the wreckage. They all looked around when a crash came. "Let's shed some light on this thing." Sawyer said, shining his spotlight in all the wreckage. A crash came again and they all took a step back. Something charged towards them.

"RUN!" Jack screamed. All of them ran as fast as they could towards the beach. Charlie stumbled and got slashed by the tusk of whatever it was. Jack pulled him up and ran with him. Ariana looked back and saw them both stumbling along. She kept running, just to save her life if not anything else. They finally stopped, not because they couldn't run anymore, but because the animal had stopped chasing them.

XxXxOoOo

About half an hour later Ariana, Sayid, Charlie and Jack were sitting in the medical tent. Jack was stitching up the gash in Charlie's side and they were trying to figure out what to do with the bodies. "We have to bury them." Jack started out.

"That is going to take a long time considering we don't even have shovels." Sayid pointed out. Everyone silently agreed.

"I don't mean bury them with shovels. I mean bury them by burning them." Jack said, explaining what he wanted to do in more detail.

"Burn them?" Charlie asked.

"They deserve better than that. What about their regards, their religions?" Ariana asked not fully understanding what Jack meant.

"We don't have time to sort out everybody's god." Jack replied, not looking at Ariana. She looked down, why the hell should he expect him to look at her anyway?

"Really? Last time I heard we had positively loads of time!" Charlie said sarcastically.

"Look, by sundown tomorrow, we turn that fuselage into a furnace." Jack said adamantly, finishing up Charlie's side. He walked out.

"If he wants to burn it so bad, why are we waiting until sundown tomorrow?" Ariana asked.

"He wants to be sure someone will see it." Sayid replied. Ariana nodded and walked out. She was tired and wanted to get at least half a night's sleep. Of course, in a place like this, is that even possible?

XxXxOoOo

Ariana woke up from a deep sleep. It was dawn. She saw that Hurley and Sawyer were fighting about something. She stood up, stretched and went over to where all the commotion was. "Hand it over pork-pie!" Sawyer yelled.

"You're not happy unless screwing somebody over!" Hurled yelled back.

"HEY! I'm just peachy! And maybe if somebody wasn't hording more of their share!"

"That's bull and you know it!"

"STOP! STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jack yelled. He pulled them apart and Sawyer pushed him.

"You stay out of this, Metro!" Sawyer yelled at him. Jack looked at him.

"Where's the rest of the food?" Jack asked.

"There is no rest of the food. We kinda . . ate it all." Hurley stated nervously, Ariana could tell that he wasn't sure what all the survivors were gonna say to him.

"What?!" Shannon asked loudly. Ariana looked back at her, with a disgusted look on her face. She hadn't eaten a thing at all since they'd been there so why should she care now? Sawyer sat down in a piece of the plane and sighed. A knife was thrown at the seat and hit the space next to Sawyer's face. He looked at the knife and then at the thrower. It was . . . an old bald man! Jack went to the seat and lifted the knife out. He walked to Locke and gave the knife back to him.

"Here you go Mr. . . ." Jack asked.

"Locke. His name is Locke!" Michael said.

"Mr. Locke, you either have very bad aim or very good aim." Jack finished.

"How'd you get that on the plane?" Ariana asked incredulously.

"Checked it." Locke replied. He took the knife to a silver suitcase and put it in. Everyone gaped at his bountiful knives. He started into a long speech about how the boar that was in the fuselage last night probably means that more boars are around and that they should catch it. He asked people if they wanted to come and Ariana went over and said she would. Along with Michael. The last thought that ran through Ariana's mind before they went off was this, _What the heck am I getting myself into?_

XxXxOoOo

Please R&R. So, thanks for all you guys reviews and I just want to say that eventually I will have a romance spark between Jack and Ariana. And...(last thing I promise) if anyone has anything that they would like to see happen, either pm me or give me a review about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, but I own Ariana and any other ideas I come up with....I guess this is a close as I'm gonna get...poor me! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy and yeah...sorry.**

XxXxOoOo

Ariana and Locke were waiting at the edge of the forest for Michael. Ariana kept looking at Locke as if he was crazy. She didn't quite trust him with all those knives but, if the airport thought he was safe enough, then he should be. Ariana gazed into the ocean and saw Sayid walking towards them. "Hey." she said.

"Hello. I have something to ask of you." he replied.

"Shoot."

"I have increased the power of the transceiver, would you mind taking it along with you when you go to hunt boar?"

"Yeah. Sure. And I have something to ask you."

"Okay."

"Um, when I'm gone, would you mind looking in the fuselage for a 25 year old man? Dark hair, blue eyes. Muscular. I don't know how else you would describe him. Oh, wait. He was wearing a necklace with a guitar pick and three Amp tabs. If you wouldn't mind, I mean." she said nervously. She knew Griffin was gone, but she just needed to see if Garrett was still alive or not.

"Yes. Don't get hurt." Sayid said, turning around and going back to the fuselage where everyone else was clearing out some of the wreckage.

"Thanks." she replied to his retreating back. She looked over at Locke again. Man he was scary.

"How old are you?" Locke asked.

"What?" she replied with another question, not really trying to avoid his question.

"How old are you? You seem a little young to be worrying about dead bodies."

"No ones to young to worry about the dead. I'm 23 if that helps at all. Why?" she replied with yet another question.

"Just wondering." Locke smiled. Ariana looked back at the ocean. She saw Michael coming, finally they could go!

XxXxOoOo

They three of the boar hunters were going through the jungle. Ariana and Michael were making small talk while Locke was up in the front of them and silent. "You're son is pretty brave. How old is he?" Ariana asked.

"Huh?"

"You're son. How old is he?"

"Ten."

"Wow, he's pretty brave. He doesn't seem to be scared."

"Yeah, well he's going through a rough patch. His mom died and that was why I was in Australia."

"Oh. Wow."

"Why were you in Australia?" Michael asked. Ariana was about to answer when Locke shushed the both of them. They shut up. They stepped through the jungle as quietly as they could. They stopped and Locke gave them hand signals of what they needed to do. "Hey man stop giving us the hand signals!" Michael yelled. Locke looked up at the both of them with fear filling his eyes. They heard growling and then the head of a boar. They ran through the jungle. Ariana and Locke made it without much damage, but Michael's leg was skewered by the boars tusk.

"Oh, my God. Michael. Michael. Locke! Locke! Can you hear me? Locke!" Ariana said, looking over at the place where Locke was laying motionless.

"I'm fine Helen just leave me alone." Locke answered.

"Helen?"

"What?"

"You just called me Helen. Who's Helen?"

"No one. I'm gonna go after the boar."

"No! John you can't! Michaels leg!"

"Don't tell me what I can't do." Locke said as he got up and walked up into the jungle. Leaving Ariana and Michael behind.

XxXxOoOo

Ariana was helping Michael through the jungle and they stopped at a tree. "We're gonna stop here."

"Hey, shouldn't the man with the gimpy leg be telling us when to stop?" Michael asked, jokingly. Ariana started to climb the tree. "You're gonna climb that?"

"Don't worry. I've climbed worse." Ariana got to one of the branches and took out the transceiver. Suddenly there was a huge crash. She looked behind her and dropped the transceiver. "Locke!" she whispered. She climbed back down the tree and picked Michael up and made their way back to the beach.

XxXxOoOo

About an hour later they came back to the beach. Walt came up to them and asked Michael if it hurt. They didn't need Ariana anymore so she went to find Sayid. "Sorry. I should've gotten the warranty." Ariana apologized.

"It's okay. I guess I just have to fix it with scorched wiring and to make everything better I have to continue to lie to anyone who asks what I'm doing." Sayid said bitterly, throwing the transceiver down.

"Sayid. It's okay. We'll try again." Ariana said.

"Yes. We'll try it again. Oh, and before I forget. Here's the necklace your brother was wearing. He was already dead, I'm so sorry." Sayid said, handing the necklace over. Ariana grabbed it and she looked away, tears quickly filling her eyes.

"Ariana?" Jack asked. She didn't look up. She couldn't show Jack how vulnerable she was. She had to be strong. "Ariana? What's wrong?" she couldn't answer him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "What's the matter? This time your gonna answer me."

"He's dead. Garrett is dead. Sayid found his body. This is his necklace." Ariana choked out. Jack nodded and turned away. He could tell she didn't want to talk. She went to her tent and she sat on the sand and let the tears fall as much as they would like.

XxXxOoOo

Please R&R. So, thanks for all you guys for your reviews And... if anyone has anything that they would like to see happen, pm me about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, but I own Ariana and any other ideas I come up with....I guess this is a close as I'm gonna get...poor me! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy and yeah...sorry.**

XxXxOoOo

The days, hours and minutes went by without Ariana recognizing any of them. She remembered waking up and going to sleep, but that was about it. She stopped eating and she drank but only when someone handed a water bottle to her. She remembered someone saying something about Jack and Charlie getting trapped in a cave. She heard them say that Claire and Charlie were gone. She remembered picking up scissors, she must have found them somewhere. She remembered cutting into her skin. The pain never reached her. She felt nothing. She was numb. Finally, Kate came in. "I need your help!" she said.

"What?" Ariana said, not even looking up, just watching the blood bead on her skin.

"I want you to help me with soemthing."

"Yes, you already stated that. What do you want me to help you with?"

"We need someone else to help find Charlie and Claire and your coming with. You have no say in this. You're getting up and your coming with me." Kate said, pulling her up of the ground and grabbing the scissors.

XxXxOoOo

They made it back to the caves just in time to see Locke talking to Boone. "We're coming with you." Kate spoke up.

"Yeah, I thought you might. But she, she might slow us down." Locke said. Ariana ducked her head down. She knew this would happen.

"No! She is coming with us! I don't care if you have to throw her over your shoulder! She is coming with us!" Kate said, stepping up to Locke.

"All right. But we're leaving now." Locke replied. Ariana looked at Kate. She couldn't believe. Someone actually stepped up. Kate was the person that Ariana used to be. Now she was the quiet emo one.

"Why did you do that?" Ariana asked.

"Because you needed to come along. You're turning into something you don't want to be, trust me."

"I've already become plenty of things I don't want to be. Trust me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. We should probably get going right?" Ariana said. Moving quickly toward Locke, her nails digging into her palms, she was clenching her fist that hard.

"Yeah. Right." Kate followed her. Wondering how this woman could change in such a short time.

XxXxOoOo

Please R&R. So, thanks for all you guys for your reviews And... if anyone has anything that they would like to see happen, pm me about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, but I own Ariana and any other ideas I come up with....I guess this is a close as I'm gonna get...poor me! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy and yeah...sorry.**

XxXxOoOo

They walked for a little while and came into a clearing with Jack standing in the middle of it. "Jack!" Locke called. Jack looked over and his eyes floated to Ariana's face and then the rest of her. Her clothes were bagging all over the place because of starving herself for the better part of two weeks. She averted her eyes. "Good thing you were going in a circle. But maybe you should go back."

"I'm not heading back." Jack said. They went off a few feet and no one could hear what they were saying. Ariana looked back at Kate and Boone.

"Is there anything to eat?" Ariana asked sheepishly. She didn't have the confidence she had before, which pissed her off, but she'd just have to work on that.

"Yeah. Here." Boone threw her an orange. She caught it and peeled it furiously. She realized how hungry she was as soon she smelled that orange. Jack and Locke came back up and Jack said that they had to keep moving in order to get there in time.

XxXxOoOo

They had walked for about and hour and a half. No one was talking to Ariana. "Is anyone gonna talk to me? 'Cause you're really making me regret volunteering for the job." Ariana voiced.

"What happened to you? You used to be so confident and no one could bring you down. Why the sudden change?" Jack asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"You remember when I told you my story?" Jack nodded. "When I found out that Garrett died, that's why the sudden change, Jack!" Ariana said fiercely. "Why? Are you worried about me? Because as far as I remember, you never cared once before!"

"Yeah, there was so much stuff going on I didn't have a time to think about it."

"Yup. And that's my point! We'll probably get there if we don't talk anymore. Catch my drift?" Ariana quickly walked away and up to where Kate, Boone and Locke were. Jack stood staring.

XxXxOoOo

"Jack!" Boone called, obviously they found something. Jack and Kate ran to where Ariana, Boone and Locke were standing.

"Remember this?" Locke asked?"

"It's Charlie's." Jack whispered. "That means that he's leaving us a trail!"

"Not necessarily. That could mean that Ethan is leaving us one trail and going down another." Kate stated.

"Wait, now your a tracker?" Ariana asked, gaping at Kate. It felt good to know that she had at least one person to talk to here on this tracking trip. Jack split them up, Kate, Ariana and him go down one trail and Locke and Boone go down another.

XxXxOoOo

It was a few hours later, they found another one of Charlie's little finger tapes. "Guess we were right." Jack stated. It started to rain.

"Oh, come on!" Ariana yelled. Jack and Ariana heard someone's screams. They both took off towards the top of the hill. They were right at the top, when Jack slipped and fell. "JACK!" Kate and Ariana screamed at the same time. They made their way carefully down the hill and saw Jack laying on the ground, eyes closed. "Oh, my God. Is he dead?" Ariana asked, her feelings re-surfacing again.

"Jack? Jack?" Kate asked.

"How long was I out?" Jack asked, opening his eyes.

"For a few minutes, I don't know." Kate answered. They went into a rapid fire questioning with each other. Ariana looked over and thought she heard something else. She ran into the jungle and came to a clearing.

"Jack! Kate! I think you should see this!" Ariana called.

"What is it?!" Jack yelled back.

"It's Charlie." She heard their footsteps and then they came into the clearing. Jack grabbed the body and told Kate to go up the tree and cut him down. Charlie fell and Jack put him on the ground. Jack started pounding, trying to get his heart to reset.

"Jack. Stop it's not gonna work! HE'S DEAD! JUST STOP!" Ariana yelled at him. Jack looked up at her, anger filling his dark brown eyes.

"YOU ARE SERIOUSLY GONNA TELL ME TO STOP! HE IS DEAD AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO STOP! GET OUT OF MY WAY OR LEAVE! I'M NOT STOPPING UNTIL HE BREATHES!" Jack yelled. Ariana took a step back and tears filled her eyes. He went back to hitting him and trying to get Charlie breathing again. He finally coughed and then breathed. He repeated that for a while and then breathed normally.

XxXxOoOo

Ariana was back at the camp, she was just sitting outside, looking at the ocean. She heard a voice behind her. "Howdy, Snips."

"What do you want?" she snapped back.

"Kate gave these to me earlier today. Now why would someone who hates me give me these to keep, and why would they have blood on them?"

"What?"

"These scissors. I'm only guessing that they're yours." Sawyer threw something down next to her. She looked down and picked them up. She looked back and saw Sawyer grinning clownishly.

XxXxOoOo

Please R&R. So, thanks for all you guys for your reviews And... if anyone has anything that they would like to see happen, pm me about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST. But did anyone see last night's episode? CREEPY!!!**

XxXxOoOo

Ariana walked down the beach. She did that a lot nowadays, it was all because she couldn't quiet the thoughts that were spinning in her head. She saw Charlie all alone and decided to say hey, she hadn't seen him for awhile anyway. "Hey." she said as she sat down on the sand.

"Hello." Charlie said back. He kept staring at the ocean. He barely blinked.

"Haven't talked to you in a while." Ariana said, looking at Charlie and noticed that he didn't have a brightness in his eyes anymore. "I know we haven't found her, but we will."

"Don't say that. You don't know that so don't say it!" Charlie said fiercely.

"Okay. Whatever. Have you seen Kate or Sawyer this morning?"

"Nope."

"Thanks." Ariana got up and walked in the direction of the caves.

XxXxOoOo

"Hey Jack!" Ariana smiled as she saw him.

"Hi." he said quietly. Ariana was kind of bugged that he didn't seem to talk to her the way he used to. Maybe it was because of what she said to him or maybe it was because of the fact that he yelled at her yesterday.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already are."

"Yeah." she laughed, trying to get a smile out of him. He didn't even look at her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For whatever I did to make you mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

"Because... Look! I just have a lot going on right now."

"Like what?"

"I have Lance coming at me with something that doesn't even matter and

I...look, maybe we could hang out and talk later or something."

"Sure. Yeah, okay." Ariana left the caves and went back to the beach.

XxXxOoOo

Ariana was just wandering around, she had been trying harder to find stuff to do so that she didn't fall back into the deep hole of depression. She was trying so hard, all of the time, but there was just nothing to do that day. Suddenly Kate walked out of the jungle. "Hey, Kate!"

"Hey!" Kate ran up to her and gave her a quick hug. "I feel so careful around you now. I don't want you to break."

"Funny. What were you doing?"

"Just talking to Jack. It was about something really important."

"Yeah. Did you give the scissors to Sawyer?"

"Yes. Sorry about that. I told him not to give them back, I just wanted to be sure you weren't going to do that again."

"No, I get it. It's cool. So you wanna do something?"

"Not really. Jack's kinda mad at me and I have do something."

"Oh, okay. Cool. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, bye." Ariana sighed. No one wanted to talk to her. She felt like a little five year old, vying for people's attention.

XxXxOoOo

Please R&R. So, thanks for all you guys for your reviews And... if anyone has anything that they would like to see happen, pm me about it.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, but I watch it once a week on a Wednesdays and whenever I can on every other day! And did anyone watch it on Wednesday?! Sadness when Charlotte was bleeding profusely from the nose!**

XxXxOoOo

Ariana was in the jungle working with Kate, picking fruit and scooping out the seeds for Sun's garden. She looked over at Kate. "Hey, Kate?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Kate asked back.

"How did you find this place?" Ariana smiled. Kate laughed.

"I don't know. I guess I just found it while I was wandering in the jungle. It's cool though!" Kate smiled over her shoulder. Ariana laughed and leaned back into the tall grass. She sighed contentedly and realized that she was way happier with Kate right now then she would ever be with Jack. Ariana and Jack had never really reconciled after he yelled at her. Ariana picked herself up from the grass and shoved her seeds into the backpack she had on. "Well, I guess I'd better be going. Sun's probably freaking out without any seeds to plant." Ariana smiled.

She walked down the path that they had made to Sun's garden and realized that she was actually happy with herself. She hadn't cut in about a week, hadn't thought sad things about Garrett and had been busying herself with stuff to do other than be alone. She saw Sun and smiled at her. "Hey, Sun." she said, digging in the ground. She wasn't afraid to get herself dirty...maybe that was why she... Her thoughts were interrupted by Kate and Jack who had just come into the clearing.

"Wow! When did you make this place?" Jack asked amazed.

"I didn't it was all Sun. I stumbled across this place when we were picking fruit." Kate laughed.

"Whoa! Hey, Ariana!" Jack smiled.

"Hey, Jack!" She smiled back. She was glad he was talking to her now! She went back to her digging as Jack tried to communicate with Sun about how great this place was. She was just sighing as she thought about how much Jack talked to her now! She acted just like a little horny teenager...wow...she hadn't thought that since like forever ago!

XxXxOoOo

Kate and Ariana were talking to each other after Jack left. Kate went into a story about how she supposedly went to Bali to hike around the island and stuff. "I guess that's under the category of be careful what you wish for." Kate laughed.

Sun smiled at her and then let the smile drop as she realized what she had done. "Oh my God! You speak English!" Ariana gasped. Kate nodded.

"Please. Don't tell anyone else." Sun choked out.

"Oh my God! Does anyone else know?" Kate whispered.

"Only Michael." Sun said again. Ariana had to choke back a scream and stood up. She walked back to the beach and didn't look back once.

XxXxOoOo

Please R&R. So, thanks for all you guys for your reviews And... if anyone has anything that they would like to see happen, pm me about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, but I watch it once a week on a Wednesdays and every time I can so that I actually live!!! I am opening an OC submission for new characters...I just wanted anyone that wanted to enter one to know that....**

XxXxOoOo

Ariana was out in the jungle, doing the usual. Picking a little fruit, drinking a little water and maybe listening for any sounds of Claire. Claire had been taken about two and a half weeks ago. They had had no luck finding and apparently Boone and the crazy guy, Locke were finding her instead of hunting for food. "Hey, Snips!" Sawyer said. Ariana gasped and fell out of the tree she was in. "Watch your step!" he laughed.

"Ha ha very funny! What are you doing out here anyway?" Ariana asked, dusting dirt off herself.

"Nothing. I was just really bored." Sawyer laughed again. She couldn't help but notice his dimples. She laughed along with him. He was funny. Not cute, but funny.

"Snips?" she inquired about her new nickname.

"Yeah. You always seem to snip at people." Sawyer smiled again. She had a reply on her lips but decided against saying it. She couldn't help but not have a snappish reply to whatever he said. "Anyway. Why are you out here?"

"I was picking fruit. Peacefully. Well, at least I was until you came along! You know, you need to make a little more noise instead of just sneaking through the jungle!" she laughed. A little more loudly than she wanted to. Sawyer smiled to and Ariana ducked her head. Her black hair covering the blush that was creeping up her face. "What are you doing with that gun anyway?"

"Just making sure that none of the creepy jungle people pop out of the trees and try to catch me, muchacha!" Sawyer said in all seriousness.

"Oh, right. Because they'd really want to capture the annoying hick that would give them all new nicknames!" Ariana said, trying to keep a straight face.

"You never know, Lucy! They could just have wanted some entertainment!"

"From you? I doubt it!"

"Hey! Now that ain't cool!"

"Whatever." Ariana sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked away and went to another part of the jungle where Sawyer wouldn't be able to find her.

XxXxOoOo

Please R&R. So, thanks for all you guys for your reviews And... if anyone has anything that they would like to see happen, pm me about it.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, but I watch it every single day that I can!!!!**

XxXxOoOo

Ariana, Boone and Locke were walking through the jungle. Locke had a whistle that whistled at really high pitches. "I don't think it's working, John." Boone said, unfaithfully. Ariana silently agreed and looked up at the darkness that was surrounding the trees. It made everything seem a little more scarier and a little more blacker. It wasn't that she was scared of the dark, it was that she was scared of what could be creeping around in the dark.

"Yeah, Locke. Maybe we should just turn around. It's getting cooler." Ariana said. Trying to keep the wining down to a minimum.

"You two have a got to have a little more faith. There are just some things that you can't hear!" Locke countered. A rustling came from the bushes.

"Well, I heard that!" Ariana whispered. Boone and Ariana quickly started whispering Vincent. They did it louder and louder until something came out of the bushes. But it wasn't a dog. No, it was a human. "Claire?" Ariana said out loud.

XxXxOoOo

Ariana, Boone and Locke carried Claire to the caves. She was still unconscious and everyone crowded around her. "What happened?" and "Is she alive?" were the constant questions that everyone asked them. "Everybody just needs to step back! She needs some air!" Jack said with authority. "Where did you find her?" he asked, putting her down on the bed.

"We were going through the jungle, looking for the dog when she stumbled out of the bushes and fell unconscious into my arms." Locke said quickly. Ariana looked up at Jack with the fear of her not being alive filling her eyes.

"All right. Um, Ariana!"

"Yeah?"

"Get me Charlie! Maybe he can help me with her!"

"Okay!" Ariana ran to where Charlie was sleeping and tried to wake him up. "Charlie! Wake up! Charlie! Damn it! Charlie WAKE UP!" She screamed! He woke up with a start.

"Ariana? What's the matter?" Charlie asked, fear pitching through his voice.

"It's Claire! She's back! And we need your help!"

"Yeah, sure. Where is she?" he asked. Ariana ran to where Jack was, with Charlie on her tail. Jack was standing over Claire, whispering her name and brushing the hair off of her face. She woke up and screamed.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!"

XxXxOoOo

A few minutes later they had Claire calmed down and apparently she didn't know anything about any Ethan. Or Charlie. Or the rest of them. Ariana had sat down on the wearily and had her head in her hands. Jack walked over and gave her water. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Reminds you of something doesn't it?" Jack asked, with a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah. The first time we met." she giggled. She looked up at him and smiled. "A lot has changed since then."

"Yeah. Claire gets taken, Charlie's hanged, Boone and Locke are best friends, and I'm officially the leader!" Jack sighed. "And then there's you. You've changed probably the most out of all of us."

"I guess I have. I'm sorry for it. But I guess it was kind of necessary." Ariana sighed, going over the scars on her wrists. Jack took her wrists out of her hands and looking at the scars. Ariana looked down. She couldn't bear to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"How long, Ariana?" Jack asked, disappointment weighing his voice down.

"About a week and a half." she said quietly.

"Good. Not good that you resorted back to that, but good that it's been a week and a half." he said, happiness creeping back into his voice.

"Yeah. It was all Kate. She helped me the most." Ariana smiled a small smile.

"Good for her. Well, maybe you could spend the night here. Take over my spot for a little while." Jack said quietly.

"Where are you gonna sleep?"

"I'll find a place." Ariana smiled and agreed. She couldn't believe the goodness that just poured out of him!

XxXxOoOo

Please R&R. So, thanks for all you guys for your reviews And... if anyone has anything that they would like to see happen, pm me about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, but I watch it every single day that I can!!!!**

XxXxOoOo

Ariana went over to a pile of blankets that Jack had shown her. She wrapped herself up with one of the blankets that she had taken from the pile. She quickly fell asleep. She had dreams. Well, not so much as dreams as much as hellish nightmares. They were of every single bad thing that had ever happened in her life. She relived the plane crash. She relived Garrett.

XxXxOoOo

She was in New York. Gazing down the street at a younger version of herself sobbing near her dead parents. The silent screams of pain violently twisting their faces. Her five-year-old self was shaking her father with a pudgy hand. Calling him as if he was only sleeping. Little did she know that this was only too real and they were never coming back. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" she called. She knelt down next to them and sobbed with heart-wrenching sobs.

XxXxOoOo

Ariana was now in a house that she would never forget. She crept up the stairs, skipping over the ones that she knew creaked. There was no one home. She went into a closed off bedroom and stood amazed at what was going on. There was the eight-year-old version of herself. Trembling and...NO! She shook her head as if that was going to help get it out of her mind. She was not gonna relive that moment!

XxXxOoOo

She was in school now. She knew what was going on here. One of her only friends that she had as a kid. Her friend was showing her what to do. Her fifteen-year-old self had scissors in her hand. She dug it into her wrist and clenched her teeth to keep from screaming out loud. The older Ariana wanted to go over to her insecure self and tell her that everything was going to be all right. That everything was going to work out in the end! That she was still okay!

XxXxOoOo

The dream whisked her away yet again. She was in her favorite house of them all. She smiled brightly as she realized that she was finally at home. But that smile faded all the faster now that she knew what time it was. She crept up the stairs and went into her old bedroom. She saw her 17-year-old self sitting on her old bed with a scissors and dug them into her wrist. She just watched as the blood ran down her arm, onto the bed and onto the pillows. She saw the tears running down her younger face and heard Garrett running up the stairs. She turned around to see her older brother and gasped at the likeness of him.

XxXxOoOo

Ariana woke up gasping for air and tears streaming down her face. She couldn't contain herself. The silence was broken by her body shattering sobs. She felt someone's arms around her shoulders around her, but she couldn't bring herself to look up. "Hey, sweetie. It's okay. It's all right." there was the voice that she couldn't believe she heard. It was Jack he really did care! She shifted herself so that she was sobbing into his shirt and felt his arms grab her all the more tightly. Almost as if he was afraid she was going to break without them.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did someone try to hurt you?" he asked calmly. She shook her head and buried her head all the more deeper into his chest. "Hey, look up at me!" he said. She shook her head again. He cupped her chin and forced her to look up at him. The tears came all the more freely now that she was looking up at his face. "What happened?"

"I-I had a-a dream. A-And t-there was G-Garrett and-and my p-parents." she stammered. "I-I rel-l-lived the p-plane crash!" she sobbed again. And Jack smoothed her hair down. He kissed the top of her head and felt her breathing slow as she calmed down.

"Hey, hey. Why don't we go down to the beach and get something for you okay?" Jack asked. She smiled and nodded.

XxXxOoOo

Ariana was completely calmed down and she was laughing along with Jack when Charlie came up. He was breathless and frantic. "JACK!" he yelled. Jack stood up with Ariana and they ran over to him.

"What is it?"

"Jin and me! We were attacked!"

"What?! Where?!" Ariana asked.

"In the jungle! It was Ethan!"

"Oh, my God!" Jack breathed. "Did he say anything? Anything at all?!"

"Yeah, he said that if I don't give him Claire that he'll kill one of us every night until I do give her to him. Oh, and he said that he'd kill me last." Charlie said. Ariana looked around. Jack just stared at him.

"All right. I gotta go find Locke and Sayid!" Jack said as he ran away.

"Charlie?" Ariana asked.

"Yeah?"

"Jack's gonna find some way to stop this without Ethan killing anyone!"

"Yeah, right. And how is he gonna do that?!" Charlie said skeptically.

XxXxOoOo

Please R&R. So, thanks for all you guys for your reviews And... if anyone has anything that they would like to see happen, pm me about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, but I watch it every single day that I can!!!!**

XxXxOoOo

Ariana, Jack, Charlie, Locke and Sayid were all in a circle. Deciding the fate of their group. Ariana was leaning against a tree. Very casually compared to the way she was earlier that morning. "I still don't understand what we're supposed to do!" Sayid said, with a very confused look on his face.

"What do we do?! We go out and we bloody kill him!" Charlie exclaimed. Ariana got up from the tree and moved toward the three men.

"All right Charlie. Calm down!" Ariana sighed as she stepped.

"But he's right." Locke said. Ariana looked over at Locke with a quizzical look on her face.

"Excuse me!" She exclaimed.

"He is." stated Jack. Ariana opened her mouth to snap back but Jack stepped in. "If Ethan does what he says he's gonna do. That bloods on our hands!" Ariana nodded, finally getting what they were saying. Sayid crossed his arms and shook his head. "What? You don't think that we're right?" Jack asked hotly.

"No. It's just that we need to think this through more, Jack!" he stated smartly.

"Yeah. Jack. We really need to start thinking defense." Locke stated again.

"What side are you on anyway, John?!" Jack asked bitterly. He took a step forward and looked as if he was about to hit Locke in the face. Ariana stepped in front of him and put a hand on his chest.

"Hold it Jack. They're right. Maybe Ethan just wants us to fight him to make us weak so that we won't be able to stop him from hurting anyone else." Ariana said with an intelligent glint in her eyes.

"You're right. All right. We'll move everyone to the caves and then we go after Ethan." Jack said.

"No. What if Ethan's not alone. What if he and his people are going to come in and take us all in one fell swoop?" Locke asked.

"John. Come on, we need something!" Ariana sighed. She couldn't stand this. They were all fighting like they were little children.

"How about if we tell a select few...." Locke said.

XxXxOoOo

A few hours later Ariana was talking with Sawyer outside of his tent. "I want a gun!" she said quickly.

"What?"

"I want a gun! Jack won't let me go with him unless I'm armed and I want a gun!" she snapped.

"Sorry. Can't do it."

"Why not?"

"I already promised your boyfriend that I wouldn't give you a gun!" Sawyer exclaimed. Ariana sighed, exasperated and walked away. She just gave up, what was the point of going if no one cooperated with you?!

XxXxOoOo

Please R&R. So, thanks for all you guys for your reviews And... if anyone has anything that they would like to see happen, pm me about it.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, but I watch it every single day that I can!!!!**

XxXxOoOo

Ariana was sitting on the sand, still reeling over Jack planning out that she wouldn't be able to go. Claire was going and was she armed? Ariana didn't think so. But there was no reason to be mad, he was only trying to look out for her. And Charlie didn't go to, and he was basically Claire's protector. She looked up at the trees and saw a flash of blue. She stood up and looked more intently. She didn't see it again, but she ran into the jungle anyway. She sped through the trees, dodging logs that had fallen, felt the grass whip at her legs and still following that flash blue. She finally caught up with it, after it had started raining and her Converse had soaked up ALL of the water. She flying tackled the person. It Charlie! "Charlie?!" she gasped.

"Ariana! Get off of me! I have to go after them!" Charlie screamed at her. She backed off, still surprised at who it was. Charlie jumped up off the ground and took off through the jungle again. Ariana shook her head and followed him, calling his name.

XxXxOoOo

A few minutes later, Ariana caught up with Charlie who was trying to go up to the people that were struggling with Ethan. Jack dropped his gun and Charlie went to pick it up. But Ariana was faster. She picked the gun up before Charlie could reach it. He hit it out of her hand and she kicked him in the legs. Charlie didn't phase, he went after the gun which had went sliding in the mud. Ariana scrambled after him. She punched him in the stomach and he doubled over, she ran after the gun and caught it. Charlie grabbed it and held it up to Ethan. "CHARLIE!" she screamed. Charlie shot her a quick glance but kept the gun aimed at Ethan's chest. He sent six shots soaring through the air and they all hit their mark. Ariana's jaw dropped and she tackled Charlie to the ground.

"Charlie?!" Jack asked. Everyone stood staring at him.

XxXxOoOo

A few hours later everyone was back at the caves. Ariana was sitting with Kate. "Why'd you come after us?" Kate asked.

"I didn't mean to. I saw something in the jungle and I thought it might have been on of Ethan's people." Ariana explained.

"Okay. Just make sure Jack understands that." Kate sighed, getting up.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"A while ago, you said that I was becoming something that I didn't want to become." Kate nodded. "How would you know?"

"It's a very complicated story. Make sure you have a whole day free and I'll tell you." Kate smiled sadly at her. Ariana nodded. She stood up, and made her way back to where Jack was.

XxXxOoOo

The next day Ariana heard about Sawyer's boar troubles and decided to go and make fun of him. She made her way to his tent. It was completely destroyed! "A boar did _all_ of this?" Ariana asked dumbfounded. She couldn't suppress a laugh at his face.

"Yeah! And what the hell is so funny?" he asked seriously. He had his mad face on.

"Nothing. I just find it hilarious that something as primal as a boar did all of this!"

"Yeah, whatever." he said, packing stuff up into his backpack.

"Where are you going?"

"After my tarp. I need to get some revenge."

"We are talking about boar aren't we?"

"Oh, would you just shut up?!"

"Sorry! I just find it hilarious! Tell me when you find it." Ariana laughed. She went away from him, figuring that she had made fun of him enough for an hour. She'd come back soon, and then he'd wish she'd never survived on the island!

XxXxOoOo

Please R&R. So, thanks for all you guys for your reviews And... if anyone has anything that they would like to see happen, pm me about it.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, but I watch it every single day that I can!!!!**

XxXxOoOo

Ariana walked around camp trying to find Kate. She finally sat down on the sand and took out her water. She heard sand crunching behind her. She looked up. It was Sawyer. "Hello?" Ariana asked.

"Hi. I can't find Kate so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to catch some boar." he asked, looking vaguely nervous.

"Sure. I was actually looking for her too."

"K. I'm leaving in like five minutes." Sawyer walked off. Ariana was left sitting on the beach dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Sawyer came up to her, acting vaguely nice and he didn't even call her by her new nickname. She stood up and packed some stuff up.

XxXxOoOo

Ariana and Sawyer were in the jungle hunting boar. Ariana was staring at the ground wondering how long they had been out there for. She saw something move in the bushes. She turned back to Sawyer and opened her mouth when she saw a familiar face. Kate held her finger up to her lips and walked behind Sawyer. "What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"I was tracking boar! What the hell are you doing?" he asked back.

"Following you. You know, you two have managed to follow either Boone or Charlie, yourselves, a bird and basically everything else other than boar! You two cannot  make this on your own. You need me."

"Look. We're tickled that you want to help us. But we don't need you, Come one Snips." Sawyer countered.

"I'm not going unless she comes." Ariana said, a smile stretching across her lips.

"Fine. Follow us Freckles!" Sawyer sighed. Kate and Ariana smiled at each other and continued through the jungle.

XxXxOoOo

The three of them were reclining against logs and watching the fire burn. Sawyer picked up a small alcohol bottle and took a long sip from it. "Where'd you get that?" Ariana asked. She looked at the bottle longingly, trying so hard to force the memories down.

"The plane." Sawyer replied.

"Jack was looking for the liquor cart!" Ariana breathed. She gave Sawyer such a look of hate that Sawyer put the bottle down.

"I guess it was a good thing I found it first." Sawyer smiled, his dimples deepening. Kate rolled her eyes and sat up.

"I want some." Kate smiled at him. It was such a fake smile that Ariana had to smile.

"You wanna drink, you have to play."

"Play what?" Ariana asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I never."

"I what?" Kate asked.

"I never." Kate and Ariana looked at each other with questioning looks on there faces. "For instance I know that the neither of you have been to college."

"And how do you know that?" Ariana asked.

"If you had you would have heard of I never." Sawyer smiled at the both of them. "And you would drink."

"Okay." Ariana sighed and grabbed the bottle that Sawyer held out to her and took a drink from it." Kate sighed and took a drink too.

"Now it's your turn." Sawyer said to Kate.

"Fine. I never implied that I went to college when I never did." Kate smiled back at him. Sawyer took a drink along with Ariana. "Your turn." Kate turned to Ariana.

"I never...decided to come on a boar hunting trip with the only other two outcasts when all I wanted to do was learn more about them." Sawyer and Kate both drank. Ariana kept her bottle between her knees.

"Oh, you know you did that Snips!" Sawyer laughed and Ariana shook her head.

"Am I drinking?" Ariana asked sweetly.

"Touche! All right. I've never been married." Sawyer said. Kate took a short drink. Both Ariana and Sawyer looked over at her with jaws dropped.

"It didn't last very long. I've never worn pink." Kate smiled at Sawyer. He took a drink. Ariana laughed. She could honestly say that as long as she could remember she hadn't worn pink.

"It was the eighties." Sawyer sighed.

"Uh-huh." Ariana laughed at him.

"I knew it." Kate giggled.

"I've never been to Disney land." Ariana smiled. She and Sawyer both took a drink. Kate remained still.

"Oh! Now that's just sad!" Kate shrugged her shoulders. Ariana sighed and blanked out the rest of the way through the game.

XxXxOoOo

Please R&R. So, thanks for all you guys for your reviews And... if anyone has anything that they would like to see happen, pm me about it.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, but I watch it every single day that I can!!!! And sorry I haven't been updating, I've been working on so much other stuff that I just haven't had time...Sooo sorry!!!!**

XxXxOoOo

Ariana woke up with a stiff neck and stuff just strewn all around her. She sat up a little bit more and saw that Kate was up too. "Morning." Kate smiled.

"Morning." Ariana yawned. "What happened?" Kate looked around and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. But it's only Sawyers stuff, none of ours." Ariana looked surprised. She looked back up at Kate and smiled. "What?" Kate asked.

"You said, that if I had a whole day, you would tell me how you knew about what I was becoming." Ariana smiled. Kate shook her head. "Why not?" Ariana whined, she immediately regretted it after the look Kate gave her.

"Because." Kate said simply. "I will tell you sometime, but not now. Please don't ask again." Ariana nodded, but that didn't stifle the curiosity that was filling her brain. She would find out, Kate just didn't need to know that.

XxXxOoOo

A few hours later, Kate had to wake up Sawyer because he was shaking violently and kept mumbling something about someone coming back around to get him. "What the hell happened?!" Sawyer yelled when he saw the campsite.

"Boar. Well, we think it's boar. Could be anything." Ariana said, looking around at all the stuff that Sawyer had lost.

"Well, now we have nothing! Nothing!" Sawyer yelled again. "If it was that frigging boar, it is so gonna pay!"

"No. You have nothing. We have all the stuff we brought." Kate said, smiling at Sawyer. Ariana had to suppress a laugh at the face that Sawyer pulled.

"What do you mean I have nothing and you guys have all the stuff you brought?" Sawyer asked menacingly.

"Exactly that. See, we figured that the boar really _does_ hate your guts. It literally destroyed everything that you had with you and left everything that we had with us alone." Ariana explained. Sawyers face went dark with anger. Sawyer opened his mouth to retort when there was a rustling in the bushes. Kate shoved Ariana behind her, Ariana looked back at Sawyer. Sawyer was getting his gun out of his pack and had it pointed at where the sound was coming from. All of a sudden a back appeared. Then a shiny bald head. It was Locke! He turned around and looked at all of the things strewn about the camp.

"What happened to your campsite?" he asked, his mouth full of mango so that it came out distorted. Kate and Ariana looked at each other, stifling laughter. Sawyer sighed and shoved his gun down his pants.

"A boar came and ruined all of Sawyers stuff." Ariana said, barely keeping a straight face. Sawyer looked at her with an annoying glare. She shrugged at him and mouthed, "get over it!"

"Why would a boar ruin all of your stuff but not anyone else's?" Locke asked. It was an incredibly intelligent question, and for some reason no one could figure out the answer.

"Because Sawyer thinks that the boar has a vendetta against him." Kate explained, sitting on a log and pulling her leg up to her chest.

"What were you doing out in the jungle anyway, Locke?" Ariana asked.

"Looking for anything from the crash that could be salvaged." he explained. Ariana nodded and took the coffee he handed her. He handed coffee out to everyone, and finally took some for himself.

"Find anything?" Kate asked.

"A few bags of coffee," he smiled, pointing at his cup, "but that was about it."

"Interesting. Now can we please get this show on the road?!" Sawyer asked impatiently. Kate and Ariana sighed, grabbed their packs and said goodbye to Locke.

XxXxOoOo

A few hours later Sawyer, Ariana and Kate were trudging through the jungle. Sawyer was getting crabbier by the minute and Kate and Ariana couldn't help but laugh at him, which only made him madder! "Let's keep moving and cut out the chit chat could we?"

"Fine." Ariana said fiercely, rolling her eyes. Kate nodded and grinned at Ariana. In a few minutes Sawyer had a baby boar and was threatening to kill it! "HEY!" Ariana yelled. Sawyer looked back at her. "PUT IT DOWN!"

"What?" Sawyer asked innocently. Ariana grabbed Kate's wrist and pulled her into the forest. "Come on!"

"No! You could've killed it!"

"I wasn't going to!" Ariana shook her head and headed to the beach. Refusing to talk to Kate or Sawyer or anyone else for that matter.

XxXxOoOo

Please R&R. So, thanks for all you guys for your reviews And... if anyone has anything that they would like to see happen, pm me about it.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, but I do wish that I did because then I could make all my favorite characters live and all my least favorite characters die!**

XxXxOoOo

Ariana was sitting on the sand, staring out at the ocean. She had tears slipping quietly down her cheeks and no one near her. She couldn't believe that Sawyer was so obstruct that he would kill an innocent animal. Someone sat down next to her. She refused to look at them. She couldn't face the truth that she was just overreacting. "Hey. Kate told me what happened. You're not overreacting." the warm voice said as it spilled over her.

"I'm not overreacting? I'm not overreacting! I'm sitting here crying and no one even cares that Sawyer almost killed an innocent animal!" Ariana said fiercely. She looked over at Jack who was staring at the ocean this time.

"You're not overreacting. I probably would have done the same thing." Jack laughed while Ariana giggled. "See? A lot of people would have done what you did. I'm glad that you did what you did." Ariana nodded silently. "Michael came up with a good idea." Ariana looked up at him with a quizzical look dancing on her face. "He's building a raft to get us out of here." Ariana laughed.

"What?" she asked, a smile on her lips.

"You don't think it's a good idea?" Jack said fake punching her on the arm.

"Ow," she said, pouting. "No, it's not that. What if the raft capsizes? What if something happens and destroys it?" she said logically.

"Then they all die." Jack said, chuckling. Ariana had a horrified expression on her face. "I'm just kidding."

"Good!" Ariana exclaimed.

"Anyway. He's just building a raft and he's definitely gonna need some help. Maybe you could..." Jack asked sheepishly. Ariana shook her head. "Why not?"

"I don't build things." Jack laughed. "I'm serious! I swear that anything I touch breaks down and can never be rebuilt! It's a curse!" Jack laughed even harder and Ariana couldn't help but laugh along with him. "But, hey, if it's a chance to get out of this hell hole. I am so game!" she laughed heartily. This was proof that she felt secure and safe around Jack. Even if they were making jokes about another survivors attempt at getting rescued. Suddenly a wave of heat hit them and it was almost like all of the joking that had happened between them had disappeared and that everything was serious once again. "What's happening?"

"Looks like something is on fire. Come on!" Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her up on her feet. They were running through the sand, toward the flames that had encompassed something large. "It's the raft!" Jack yelled. Ariana pulled from his hand that was gripping her wrist tightly.

"What?! Who would do something like that?!" Ariana yelled back.

"Who knows?!" Jack and Ariana ran to where Michael was standing. Ariana started to throw some sand onto the flames, but realized that it was too far gone. Michael was yelling at Sun, Kate was yelling at Michael and Sawyer wasn't happy.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Sawyer screamed.

"Sawyer knock it off!" Ariana yelled back at him. Sawyer shut up and glared his death glare straight into her eyes. She stared back at him, she wasn't afraid, she was hurt and angry and would do anything to keep Sawyer away from her.

"Whatever you say, princess." Sawyer growled fiercely. She turned to look at Jack who was staring at the both of them. She walked off, seeing that there was no hope for the raft in the first place, and went to her tent.

XxXxOoOo

The next morning there was more shouting outside and since Ariana was more groggier than usual, she could barely make out what anyone was saying. She walked outside her tent and went to where Jack, Charlie, Kate, Claire, Michael, Sayid and Jin were standing. Michael looked as if he was ready to kill Jin and Jin looked confused about what was happening. Jin said something in Korean and Michael looked about ready to throw Jin into ocean and drown him. "Say it again man! I dare you!" Michael screamed. Jin did, and as a result Michael punched him full in the mouth. Jack walked up to him.

"Hey." Jack said fiercely.

"Easy doc. Only one fight at a time." Sawyer said, pulling Jack away. Michael fired another punch at Jin. This time someone new was in the fight.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Sun screamed at everyone.

"You speak English?" Charlie asked, surprise dancing in his voice.

"My husband is many things. But he is not a liar!" Sun said again.

"You wanna talk to us about lying, Betty? From the look on your old mans face, he didn't even know you speak English." Sawyer said, moving toward Sun.

"He didn't do it." Sun said, turning away. Ariana looked in surprise and couldn't help but think that if anything, this was exactly like a soap opera.

XxXxOoOo

Please R&R. So, thanks for all you guys for your reviews And... if anyone has anything that they would like to see happen, pm me about it.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOST, but I do wish that I did because then I could make all my favorite characters live and all my least favorite characters die! So I have something that I'm going to try and I want your guys opinion. When the rest of the seasons roll around, should I try and do another story for like the second season, with the same characters and everything? Please give me your suggestion in a review or a pm. Thanks much! And the lyrics that I put at the bottom, belong to Tim Burton...**

XxXxOoOo

Ariana was walking down the beach, not quite knowing what to do or where to go, but humming a song all the same. She saw Jack, and was happy when butterflies seem to flit their way around her stomach. He seemed to be arguing with Sayid though. That was something that she had never in her near month experience on the island. She went up and heard the raised voices. "What's going on?" she asked, the sunlight shining in her eyes, forcing her to squint against the glare.

"Nothing," Jack said gruffly. Ariana stared at him in shock. He had never said anything like that to her. Well, except for once, but they had both gotten over that.

"Fine! You don't want to tell me? I'll find my own way to figure it out!" She yelled fiercely. She stalked out of the tent and went to Kate's, only to find out that she wasn't there. "What the hell!" She said, angrier than she meant to.

"What's the matter?" came a quiet voice from behind her. She turned around and there was the handsome brunette that she had only ever talked to once in her time here. Boone Carlyle.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," she said, gruffly. It came out harder than she had expected, nothing to feel to bad about, but it hurt all the same. "I'm sorry. There really is nothing wrong." She smiled at him. Noticing how careful he was with his emotions.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you around I guess." Boone said quietly as he walked away, turning his back on her.

"Wait!" Ariana called, Boone turned around, staring at her with an expression that she couldn't quite explain. "Do you wanna take a walk or something?" Boone nodded. A smile making it's way to his lips and eventually to his eyes. She smiled back and ran up to him.

XxXxOoOo

Ariana was laughing with Boone, he really was funny. She could hardly believe that the one time she had talked to him was to tell him that it was alright if he took her spot guarding the second night they had been there. "I think I hear someone out there!" a deep voice came from in the trees. Ariana gasped and pulled a random gun out from her jeans. She pointed it at the trees and shoved Boone behind her.

"What are you doing?" Boone whispered into her ear. She couldn't help but like how his breath tickled her ear.

"Saving your ass!" Ariana whispered back. The footsteps became louder as the people crashed into their midst. There was a familiar shirt and face. "Jack," she breathed. He smiled and Sayid came into view after Jack.

"What are you two doing out here?" Jack asked the both of them with an odd look on his face. Boone stepped out from behind Ariana and answered.

"Walking. What are you doing out here?" Boone said furiously with a smirk on his face.

"Trying to find batteries. Ariana follow us. I don't want you out here alone," Jack said protectively, sticking his hand out for her to grab it.

"She's not alone! I'm here!" Boone said fiercely.

"STOP!" she yelled. "Are you two seriously gonna fight over something so dumb?" Jack and Boone stepped away from each other. "Was anyone else with you--?" She was cut off by an explosion. "What the hell was that?" Ariana whispered.

"She rigged it with explosives," Sayid gasped. Ariana looked at Jack with her mouth wide open. Boone looked at the both of them and could barely breathe.

"What do you mean she rigged it with explosives?" Jack asked.

"I mean that she had explosives that were designed to set off in case someone came to grab anything off of her." Sayid explained. "Quite intelligent though. Why let people take things that she needs to survive?" As soon as Sayid finished his sentence gunshots rang through the jungle.

"What the hell is going on?!" Boone said exasperated. Ariana looked at Jack as though he could explain everything to her.

"Boone," he said quietly. Boone nodded in his direction. "Take Ariana back to the beach and make sure she stays there!" Jack said fiercely.

"Okay. Ariana. Follow me!" Boone reached a hand out to her. Ariana shook her head as her temper flared again.

"No! Jack! I'm staying with you! I don't care what you say!" Ariana said furiously as her voice shook with anger.

"Ariana please just do this for me," Jack said calmly. "Go with Boone and I'll be sure that I won't leave you out of the next adventure. We just need to find Hurley and Charlie." Jack's eyes betrayed everything that he had just said. She could see that he really wanted her to come with, but he wasn't willing to put her through the danger.

"And why can't I come with you? Charlie and Hurley are both my friends! I—I just want to do something!" she stammered with anger. Jack nodded and turned just as Charlie came through the jungle.

"Where's Hurley?" Charlie asked, his accent drawling out the words.

"What do you mean where's Hurley? We thought he was with you!" Sayid said angrily. Charlie shrugged and went off into a rant about how they had been shot at by the crazy French woman.

"What the hell is going on?" Boone asked, he obviously couldn't handle the adventures that the rest of the group had.

"Boone, go back to the beach. I promise that we'll all be there soon." Ariana said calmly. Boone nodded and walked through the jungle. "All right, why don't we all split up and look for Hurley? Jack, me and you. Charlie, you and Sayid." Everyone nodded and Ariana got ready to lead Jack through the jungle, but Hurley came into where they were.

"What happened here?" he asked cheekily.

"Hurley!" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the big lummox.

"Did somebody need batteries?" Hurley said as he held them out.

XxXxOoOo

Ariana saw Jack sitting alone at the caves and went over to him, a smile dancing on her lips. She sat down next to him and he smiled at her. "I'm sorry about earlier," she quietly apologized.

"It's okay. I didn't really want you to leave," Jack smiled at her. Ariana laughed and nodded. Jack chuckled along with her. "So how did you and Boone get together?"

"I'm not really sure. It kind of all happened fast." Ariana whispered, questions on her face. "I'm not really sure if it happened at all." She shivered against the cold wind that had just come in and Jack wrapped her in his arms. She quietly sang, "There was a barber and his wife. And he was beautiful. A proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life. And he was beautiful. He had this wife you see? Pretty little thing. Silly little nit. Had her chance for the moon on a string. Poor thing, poor thing. There was this Judge, you see, wanted her like mad. Everyday he'd send her a flowet. But did she come down from her tower? Sat up there and sobbed by the hour. Poor fool. Ah, btu there was worse yet to come, poor thing. The Beadle calls on her, all polite. Poor thing, poor thing. The Judge, he tells her, is all contrite. He blames himself for her dreadful plight. She must come to his house tonight! Poor thing. Oh where is Judge Turpin? She asks. He was there, all right. Only not so contrite! She wasn't no match for such craft, you see. And everyone thought it so droll. They figured she had to be daft you see, so all of em stood there and laughed, you see. Poor soul! Poor thing! Would no one have mercy on her?" And before she knew it, she was asleep in his arms.

XxXxOoOo

Please R&R. So, thanks for all you guys for your reviews And... if anyone has anything that they would like to see happen, pm me about it.


End file.
